


Movie Night(E)

by chinghon522



Series: Not Alone(E) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Avengers Movie Night, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinghon522/pseuds/chinghon522
Summary: Avengers gathered to watch a movie after New York, but the female agent's mind is not here......





	Movie Night(E)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Movie Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763780) by [chinghon522](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinghon522/pseuds/chinghon522). 



> First fanfic, plz dunt mind the grammar. English is not my mother language, and i use google translate to help. I’ve tried my best… haha

Movie Night, a group event of the Avengers, will be gathered at the living room of the Avengers Tower at night.

But today's Movie Night is missing two people.

One is Thor. In fact, he lives in Asgard for a long time. For him, the Avengers Tower is a place for him to relax. Today, it seems that he is staying in Asgard to play games with his brother.

The other is Hawkeye — Clint Barton. He should appear in living room now, since Jarvis noticed that Agent Barton has arrived at SHIELD’s base an hour ago. The drive between the base and the Avengers Tower took less than half an hour.

Steve, Tony and Bruce sat on the ground to discuss which movie to watch. Steve wants movies about the WWII, Tony wants love comedy, and Bruce loves science.

Natasha, who was not involved in the discussion, sat on the love seat with a large bowl of sugar-coated popcorn (Jarvis specially prepared for Clint) and a large cup of soda.

“We saw Titanic that you suggested last week. You don’t have a say today.” Steve gave Tony a serious look. But Steve blushes as if he recalled the intimate scene in the movie.

Tony seems to notice, he smiles and reaches for Steve’s shoulder. ”I see you enjoy it too. How about we watch it again? "

Before Steve can answer, Bruce opposes as he could barely control himself last time and he won’t watch again.

“We ask girl's opinion then, Natasha?” Steve, Tony and Bruce turned to look at the love seat, and saw Natasha absently playing with the popcorn.

Seeing this, the three looked at each other and made a silent ' Clint ’.

“Jarvis, where is Legolas?” Tony shouted.

Natasha’s hand stopped moving, and if possible, Tony swears that Natasha’s ears are absolutely erected.

“Sir, Agent Barton is on his way back and ETA ten minutes.”

Steve saw Natasha’s shoulders slightly relaxed, “Thanks, Jarvis.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Rogers.”

“Well then, we can watch the movie with peace of mind.” Tony looked at Natasha meaningfully and then let Jarvis randomly play one episode of the James Bond series.

Shortly after the film began, the door of living room was opened. Everyone turned around and saw Clint coming in, wearing T-SHIRT and cargo pants.

Clint looked at the direction of Natasha and saw her look over his body, seeing if he was injured. Clint smiled and then nodded to the other three.

The three people sitting on the ground looked at each other, smiled tacitly, and then continued to watch the movie.

Clint sits next to Natasha. He took a few mouthfuls of soda before put it back on the coffee table that next to him. Clint glanced at Natasha as he leaned back against the sofa. Right hand resting on her shoulder and left hand catch a handful of popcorn from the bowl that rested on her legs.

Natasha gently massaged Clint’s arm on her shoulder with her hands, and her eyes never left Clint’s.

It is no wonder that Natasha is so worried, because this is the first solo mission Clint had since Loki incident. She believes his skill and judgment, but can’t stop worrying about him. After all, Loki has a lot of influence and damage on him.

Noticed Natasha’s gaze, Clint knew exactly what she was thinking, he leaned toward her, his arms moved around her waist and gently pressed a kiss on her forehead. ”I am fine, don't worry."

“Is mission gone wrong? Why took so long to report? ” As Natasha knows, Clint’s mission is to assassinate, sneak in, and remove the target before it is exposed. It should not be difficult for Clint.

Clint shook his head and said with a smile: “Nothing unexpected. Maybe this is the first solo mission after being controlled by Loki. Fury is nervous and he wants to know more details to facilitate evaluation.”

Natasha tightened her hand on Clint's arm, and the thumb gently brushed, silently comforting.

Aware of the atmosphere a bit heavy, Clint teased: "And I'm in the hot and stuffy tropical rainforest for a whole week, the clothes wet, dry, wet and day again. The smell is unbearable, so I come back after took a fragrant bath at SHIELD, lest you don’t let me enter our room." He showed a boyish smile to Natasha.

Natasha can’t help but smiled slightly because this side of Clint really made her unable to cope. Seeing the other three focused on the movie, not paying attention to them, she held Clint's cheek in her hands and pressed her lips against his.

Stay for a few seconds, before Clint can response, Natasha pulled back and gently patted his cheek, smirked: "Watch movie."

Clint pouted as Natasha turned to watch the movie and ignored him. Despite this, the smile in Natasha’s eyes has not escaped Clint’s eyes. He shrugged, took the soda, grabbed some popcorn and concentrated on movie.

Halfway through the movie, Natasha felt Clint’s head rested on her left shoulder, and the arms that had been ringing her waist were also relaxed. And with Clint’s breathing rate, Natasha knows that Clint is asleep.

‘He is really tired.’ Natasha thought, because Clint goes sleep until assured Natasha is asleep in others day.

Take away the popcorn that was on her legs, turn slightly and hold Clint’s neck and gently put him down so he can lie on the sofa. Looking at Clint's sleeping face, it is as innocent as a child, but when he is in the battle, the sharp eyes are aimed at the target like an eagle, and then shot down.

Her right hand gently combed his soft short hair, Natasha smiled slightly.

As if he feels the action of Natasha. Clint unconsciously reached out and pulled Natasha into his arms and murmured 'Tasha ’.

Natasha wanted to resist, after all, she was not used to being intimate with Clint in front of others. But without Clint’s companion for a week, she changed her mind and placed half of her body on Clint, resting her head on Clint's strong chest and the palm of her right hand covered his heart. Listening to Clint's steady and powerful heartbeat, Natasha quickly entered the dreamland with peace of mind.

The end of the movie, Tony discusses the science and technology in the film with Bruce, says he can create a better weapon, and "Hush!" Steve raised his right index finger on the lips, show the other two to keep quiet.

The two men looked at the direction that Steve pointed at.

“Woo what a lovely picture." Bruce couldn't help but smile and nod. When Tony picked up his mobile phone and was ready to take a picture of this exciting scene, Steve snatched the phone with one hand.

“No, this is their privacy and I won't let you take pictures.”

"This is a rare chance to take photo as a memento.”

“NO WAY.”

Bruce ignored Tony and Steve’s quarrel, took the blanket from cabinet aside, and gently covered the two cuddled on the sofa.

One more glance at the lovers, Bruce turned and pushed the two men who were still snatching the phone away from the living room, left a quiet peace environment for Clint and Natasha.

“Good night, you two.”

 


End file.
